Vivito y coleando
by Badguy x Moores
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado y el fantasma más poderoso se ha ganado un pase, que es el pase "vivito y coleando" que le permitirá volver a la vida. El cual solo usara para un único propósito... volver con la mujer que ama... Cartoon/Movie Cannon.
1. Chapter 1

"**Vivito y coleando"**

* * *

**Resumen: **El tiempo ha pasado y el fantasma más poderoso se ha ganado un pase, que es el pase "vivito y coleando" que le permitirá volver a la vida. El cual solo usara para un único propósito... volver con la mujer que ama... Cartoon/Movie Cannon.

**Disclairmer: **Bj no nos pertenece :3!.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **De propuesta y baños~

Casi nunca se tomaba el tiempo para meditar, cerrando los ojos y sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ese día lo había echo, igual, no tenia nada más que hacer puesto que esperaba que la anciana se dignara a recibirlo, porque era obvio que no quería verlo - Se habían saltado su numero con completo descaro, ya cinco veces-. Cruzo sus manos, dando un suspiro profundo y comenzó pensar en todo lo ocurrido y se llamo estúpido. Un estúpido muy, muy grande. Y es que, en vez de lograr lo que se proponía, se gano más odio que nunca.

―BJ, Juno te vera ahora mismo― Dijo el hombre aplastado, sacando a Beetlejuice de sus pensamientos.

Este fantasma verdoso y mugroso, a falta de baño diario, se levanto y camino con verdadero fastidio hacia la oficina de la anciana. La conocía bien, de memoria, y no le hacía gracia tener que entrar ahí, pero también sabía que era necesario. Abrió la puerta blanca y entró, se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla para luego subir sus pies en el escritorio cruzados elegantemente. Juno no se molesto en verlo, y comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de escribir.

―Eres idiota― Fue su brillante introducción, lo que Beetlejuice solo dio un fuerte bufido. ―. Te dije que te alejaras de ella, ¿no lo hice? Te dije que ella te había olvidado, ¿no lo dije? ¿Pero que vas a hacer tú? ¡Vas directo a con ella y comienzas a fastidiarla peor! ¿Es que no tienes algo más que escarabajos en esa cabeza tuya?

―Ese papel tapis es nuevo, ¿verdad? ― Beetlejuice sonrió, observando el lugar. ― Es peor que el anterior, este es más aburrido y fastidioso, el anterior al menos hacia medianamente soportable estar en esta horrible oficina haciendo este horrible trabajo.

Juno suspiro pesadamente, negando. Callada tomo su caja de cigarrillos de su cajón y se llevo uno a la boca, encendiéndolo. Dio una bocanada larga, y el humo escapo por la cortada de su cuello. Se mantuvo callada por un largo rato, tiempo en el que Beetlejuice pensó que quizás la mujer se estaba preparando para decirle su castigo.

―Te recuerdo por quién conseguiste este empleo― Susurró la anciana con calma y suavidad, y solo provoco que el fantasma se indignara consigo mismo.

—Cállate de una vez, anciana— Murmuró con fastidio, mirando fijamente el papel tapiz. Él sabía exactamente por quien había aceptado ser ayudante de Juno, ser su alumno, pero eso ya no importaba. Paso una mano por su cabello amarillento lleno de moho. Miró a Juno y sin decir nada le sacó un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y dándole una larga calada, sintiendo como el humo se iba metiendo a sus pulmones sin vida. Después de repetir la acción miró a la anciana. —. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso para el mundo humano?

La mujer lo miro un instante, abriendo su cajón para sacar un pequeño folder azulado, abriéndolo, como a quien no le importa responder algo. Se estiro y tomo una pluma, comenzando a escribir.

― Cuatro años y medio― Respondió, y alzo la vista para verlo fijamente. ―, y aun te falta tiempo, BJ, bastante tiempo… Ahora, dime, ¿qué pretendías al forzarla? ¿Y que le iba a decir luego? ¿"Hola, soy tu amigo de la infancia"?

Frunció el ceño y en un ataque de su explosivo carácter bajo los pies de la mesa y la lanzó lejos, tirándola por la ventana hacia las oficinas, de las cuales miraron sorprendidos hacia la oficina de aquella asistente social.

— ¡NO QUERÍA PERDERLA! ¡NO DE NUEVO!— Gritó molesto, sintiendo como su magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor. — ¡ERA MI EXCUSA PERFECTA!...— Gimió de dolor dejándose caer a la silla, llevando sus manos a su cabello, hablando con voz quebrada, mirando el suelo. —N-No quería perderla...

Juno negó lentamente con la cabeza. Lo poco que conocía de BJ era que amaba a Lydia desde mucho antes de darse cuenta y que, por impulsivo como ahora, la había perdido. Apagó el cigarrillo de su mano y se levantó. Se sentó con cierta elegancia en la silla al lado del fantasma que escondía el rostro tras sus manos. Con cierto aprecio hacia su ex pupilo, le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Hay, pequeño BJ, ese no era el modo, y ahora estas en más líos…— Y le dio un zape con fuerza, ganándose una mirada airada. — así que deberás enterarte de que tendrás un castigo, uno bastante desagradable, BJ.

Bufó molesto, llevándose una mano a la cabeza por mero instinto, puesto que no sentía nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Más desagradable que ser comido por una de las criaturas que más odias del todo el Nietheworld? ¿Más desagradable que vivir separado de tu mejor amigo? — La miró con impaciencia, dejando que la mujer sonriera.

—Pues, veras, si— La mujer le dio un pequeño grupo de papeles. —. Deberás trabajar para mí, de nuevo, los próximos seis años, si quieres si quiera volver a ver un escarabajo de cena, y, principalmente, debes darte un baño diario, y no, no es negociable. Serás un fantasma respetable y de mi te acuerdas que si.

— ¿Qué? - Miró anonadado a Juno, con los papeles en la mano. — ¡NI SIQUIERA MI MADRE ME BAÑO! — Gritó aireado, mirándola, bufando molesto. —Además desde que llegue al Nietheworld... nunca fui un fantasma respetable, jodia a todo el mundo, todos me odian Juno, ¿como me harás un fantasma tan respetable?

—Con la motivación adecuada— La mira de la mujer sonrió con amplitud, sus ojos brillaron con una inteligencia maldosa que BJ podía identificar en su propia mirada. —. Hay un pase "Vivito y Coleando" en juego…

— ¿Pase "vivito y coleando"? — Miró sorprendido a Juno. — Esos pases... no se los dan a nadie... ¡es una mentira! — Dijo Beetlejuice mirando desconfiado a la mujer. Nadie nunca podía obtener esos pases. — Además nunca me darían un pase a mí.

—Pues si hubieras trabajado un día más conmigo, te hubieras dado cuenta de que a mi me dejan darlos, así que no me llames mentirosa— Le dio una mirada fría y amenazante. Un par de fantasmas entraron con su escritorio y lo dejaron en su lugar, disculpándose por no arreglar las ventanas aun. Cuando se fueron, ella continúo. —. Tengo uno, disponible totalmente, y si me convences, quizás, y solo quizás, te de uno… Pero todo dependerá de ti. Si estas interesado, sabes donde hay un baño para que te des tu primer baño en años…

Beetlejuice, el fantasma más poderoso... Suspiró derrotado y se levantó, mirando con odio a la mujer.

— ¡Muy bien, ganaste! — Bufando molestó salió de la oficina, caminando a los baños que había, maldiciendo en voz alta, golpeando a todo el que osara a cruzarse en su camino.

Abrió la puerta del dicho baño y compuso una mueca de horror al ver la tina dispuesta con agua, una cantidad abundante de jabón y champú, al fondo un traje a rayas limpio estaba colgado y en el espejo un letrero con la pulcra letra de Juno que citaba "Lávate detrás de las orejas, ¡ni un solo escarabajo ahí!"

Bufó completamente molesto, cerrando de un portazo, comenzando a desvestirse, sacándose su traje de novio, dejando caer toda la ropa al suelo, junto con esa almohada que siempre llevaba en su estomago. Se miro en el espejo que había y vio su cuerpo lleno de moho, con uno que otro gusano recorriéndolo. Vio entre los dedos de sus pies, viendo los escarabajos y vio sus dientes amarillentos y putrefactos por lo cual suspiro pesadamente, perdería toda su esencia... por su Litz...

Suspirando se metió a la tina, viendo como el agua lo rodeaba se ponía verdusca inmediatamente.

Rápidamente se dispuso a terminar con eso y con el dolor más grande comenzó a limpiarse completamente. Cuando considero suficiente limpieza por una vez, intento levantarse pero… ¡No pudo! Casi chillo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba confinado en esa tina hasta que quedara impecable, y maldiciendo siguió limpiándose, jurando vengarse de Juno a como diera lugar, mientras que la mugre caía a montones de su cuerpo, dejando ver su pálida tez y el rubio de su cabello. Para cuando termino, era un hombre completamente distinto… y odio su aspecto.

Se levantó de la tina con una mala mueca en la cara y se envolvió en la toalla verde - al menos era algo que le simpatizaba - y se miro al espejo, pero vio horrorizado un cepillo de dientes y pasta… en definitiva, ¡Juno debía pagar!

Con las manos temblando le echo pasta al cepillo y comenzó a cepillarse fuertemente, sintiendo como el sarro salía de sus dientes que poco a poco se iban volviendo blancos. Intento escupir la pasta dental, cuando lo considero suficiente, pero le sucedió lo mismo que con la tina. Gritando molesto comenzó a cepillarse más rápido, viendo como sus dientes quedaban... blancos...

Luego de azotar repetidas y agresivas veces la cabeza contra el espejo, se digno a vestirse. Era extraño para él que su traje se moviera con tanta facilidad, estaba acostumbrado a la resistencia a causa de la mugre acumulada. Suspiro y se giro a por su almohada y… No estaba. Gruño y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados pero… bueno, la anciana debía morir una segunda vez… por lo que parecía que de verdad iba seria con el asunto…

Suspirando y maldiciendo paso una mano por su cabello, que caía hacia sus ojos, puesto que ya no tenía grasa en el cabello para que se quedara quieto. Cerrando la chaqueta de su traje y poniéndose sus botas, abrió la puerta, saliendo al pasillo, chocando con Miss Argentina, puesto que no la había visto. La mujer lo miro y le sonrió ¿coquetamente?, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?

Hizo lo que debía rápidamente, y se alejó de ella. Por algún motivo en vez de aprovechar el asunto, se sintió incomodo. ¡Odiaba estar limpio! Recorrió el lugar, pensando seriamente que ser exorcizado no sonaba tan mal, y entró en el despacho de Juno, para iniciar sus labores… pero la mujer ya no estaba, en su lugar había muchos papeles y un letrero que decía "Bienvenido de vuelta, BJ". Resignado, volvió a su primer gran trabajo… Ordenar papeles…

**TBC.**

**N/A: **Esperamos sea de su agrado, aceptamos de todo, hasta tomatazos… ¡Badguy y Moores fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

"**Vivito y coleando"**

* * *

**Resumen:** El tiempo ha pasado y el fantasma más poderoso se ha ganado un pase, que es el pase "vivito y coleando" que le permitirá volver a la vida. El cual solo usara para un único propósito... volver con la mujer que ama... Cartoon/Movie Cannon.

**Disclairmer:** Bj no nos pertenece :3!.

* * *

Una mujer, de negra cabellera, que contrastaba con su pálida tez, leía unos informes de laboratorio. Habían llegado nuevos especímenes de insectos y ella era la encargada de clasificarlos. Su mano fue a su cuello, intentando darse un masaje para despegarse un poco, suspirando. Se recostó en su butaca y su vista se fue al techo de su oficina. Diez años ya... diez años desde que había conocido a Bárbara y a Adam... diez años desde que lo había conocido a él...

Suspiro pesadamente mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con un pequeño escarabajo faraón, pensando precisamente en aquel que cuyo nombre era escarabajo - por decirlo así - . Se preguntó, convenciéndose de que era por mera curiosidad, que habría sido de él, seguramente el gusano se lo comió y fue su final, su segunda muerte. Quizás la definitiva. Se saco las gafas, unas pequeñas gafas que usaba solo cuando trabajaba, y miro el anillo en su dedo, de oro y lizo… y en eso su móvil sonó, cortando todo pensamiento.

—Deetz— Contestó con suavidad, luego sonrió. — sí, estoy lista. Salgó en cinco minutos, no desesperes… Si, ya sé… anda, tonto, ya voy. — Y corto. Tomó su bolso y corrió fuera de su despacho, ya mañana terminaría con esos insectos...

/-/-/

— ¡JUNO! — Ese gritó se escucho por todas las oficinas y la sala de espera, alterando a los nuevos muertos, que solo vieron a un hombre alto y rubio pasar en dirección a una de las oficinas.

Beetlejuice cerró de un portazo la puerta y miro a la anciana, que sólo escribía. Sus ojos verdes miraron realmente molestos a la mujer, bufando. Su pálida piel contrastaba con el traje que vestía, que lo hacia ver más delgado que antes... bueno, tal vez era porque ya no usaba esa almohada en su estómago.

—No importa que… No logro que dejes de ser tan ruidoso— Suspiró, cansada la mujer, y alzo la vista, mirándole con cierta indiferencia y el cigarrillo en su boca, aunque el humo escapaba de su cuello. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has caído? ¿No quieres tu ducha de hoy? ¿Se te acabo el trabajo? ¿O sólo quieres fastidiar?

— ¡YA HAN PASADO SEIS AÑOS! ¡ESO ME PASA! — Gritó molesto, caminando enfadado hasta el escritorio de la mujer, dejándose caer en la silla, cruzando sus piernas. — ¡Hicimos un trato, Juno! ¡Yo lo he cumplido perfectamente! ¡Me baño todos los días!, ¡Hago todo el papeleo que me mandas! ¡No salgo a fiesta! ¡Vendí mi casa y me compre otra, como dijiste!, cumplí con todo, ¡ahora te toca a ti!

La mujer suspiró y lo observó un momento, como evaluando el aspecto limpio e impecable que lo hacia ver como todo un buen hombre - o fantasma, como fuera lucia bien - y se llevo el cigarrillo a la boca, dándole una calada. Abrió su cajón derecho y sacó una pequeña cartera larga de cuero con un emblema en un costado y se lo tendió, pero antes de que lo tomara, lo retiro, arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Qué harás al llegar? Quiero asegurarme no la vuelvas a regar y, te recuerdo que, ella recuerda lo ocurrido— Dicto, casi como intentando decirle que debía remediar eso si quería tener una mínima oportunidad.

— P-Pues... — La anciana tenía razón, ¿qué haría?... — Pues... yo... me d-discul... ¡hare eso! — Dijo mirando a Juno, no iba a decir en voz alta que se disculparía... La única que lo había escuchado una vez fue Lydia y no permitiría que aquello cambiase. — Hare eso e intentare... conquistarla... — Dijo eso en un pequeño murmullo.

Juno sonrió divertida, arqueando una ceja y se sentó apoyada en el respaldo de su silla.

—Entonces… no escuche lo último, más fuerte por favor.

— Y-Yo... - Miró a Juno con el ceño fruncido, la maldita vieja sabía cuanto le costaba expresarse en esos temas y lo obligaba. — Intentare conquistarla, ¿feliz?

Asintió satisfecha y le tendió la cartera con una fina sonrisa.

—Pues, la mejor de las suertes, Beetlejuice— Dijo sonriente, puesto que en cuanto él tocara el pase, ya ese nombre no tendría poder. —, y recuerda, el pase dura seis meses, si no has logrado conquistarla, volverás aquí. Los papeles que te di el primer día, ¿los tienes no? Son tu identidad, trabajo y dinero, diviértete. — Y le mostro la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

Estiró la mano, casi tocando la cartera. Sabía que sus papeles estaban en el interior de su traje, así que no se preocupaba.

— Gracias Juno... — Murmuró tomando la cartera, cerrando los ojos.

—De nada, BJ— Murmuró a la nada, pues el otro ya se había esfumado…

/-/-/

Le dolió el golpe en la espalda. Había caído de espaldas contra el suelo, o algo así. Abrió los ojos, viendo sobre de él un gran árbol verde, y gruño. Se levantó, adolorido, sólo para ver que había caído justo sobre la raíz gruesa y curva, ¡por eso había dolido tanto! Y entonces, su cerebro proceso, ¡había dolido! Se paro de un brinco, viendo que estaba en un parque, y sintió el calor del sol sobre su piel.

Se observó las manos y vio como estas tenían un color más vivo, dejando de lado aquella pálida piel a la que se había acostumbrado. Dio una gran bocana de aire y suspiro, sonriendo, mirándose las manos con una gran sonrisa. Seis años de papeleos, seis años de tener que bañarse, seis largos años... de estar más alejado de Lydia por fin había resultado para algo.

Camino a paso lento, mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo el viento contra sus mejillas.

Se cuestiono donde podría encontrar a Lydia, quizás, en la casa de aquel par de fantasmas bobos o quizás en algún lugar tomando fotografías… o con Prudece y Bertha, eso si seguían siendo amigas. ¡No podía esperar a verla! Estaba emocionado y asustado, del modo en que ella reaccionara, pero intentaba imaginarla ahora… toda una mujer. Su sonrisa alegre fue demasiado para su cara de sólo imaginar su sonrisa cuando niña.

Iba caminando por el parque, cuando sin notarlo chocó con alguien, pero ambos siguieron caminando. Algo dentro de él lo hizo voltearse y observar por detrás a una mujer más baja que él, de cabello largo y negro como la noche, que camina en dirección contraria. Sin saber bien porque sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo hacia ella.

Casi la alcanzaba, y comenzaba a creer que era ella. Sólo ella podía tener ese aroma a naturaleza, a bosque. Sonrió cuando la vio frenarse, solo a unos metros de él, pero, antes de alcanzarla, un sujeto salió de la nada tomándola de la cintura y besándola. Ahí vio la media cara de su Lydia, pegando sus labios con un sujeto bronceado y de pulcro cabello castaño vestido con una chaqueta. Ahora, vivo como estaba, sintió sus mejillas encender de odio y enfado y chasqueó los dedos pensando en ponerle cara de araña… pero nada paso y solo vio como ese beso fue cortado por los mismos participantes.

— It's show time... — Murmuró por lo bajo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la pareja, poniendo su mejor cara de indiferencia, llegó y tomó a Lydia de la cintura, sorprendiéndola, viendo como ella se quedaba en shock de sólo verlo. — ¡Hey Babes!, ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no nos vemos, linda, desde hace diez años?

La muchacha se quedó pálida, como una hoja, y sólo sintió como el otro chico la tomaba de la mano, separándola del rubio y la abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Quién te crees que eres?— Le espeto el muchacho, mirándole casi con odio. — ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a MI novia?

Con una sonrisa burlona metió las manos a sus bolsillos, siempre mirando a la joven.

— Oh, Litz, ¿te conseguiste a un gorila? — Dijo con sorna

— Estas muerto— Fue lo primero que dijo Lydia, más pálida de lo normal. El chico a su lado le abrazo más fuerte, mirando con algo cercano al odio al hombre rubio frente a ella. —, no puedes ser tú…

— Amor, ¿quién es éste? ¿De donde te conoce?

— Litz, ¿te parezco muerto? — Dijo estirando la mano y tocándole la frente. — Estoy aquí, Babes, siempre he vuelto por ti. — Habló con el mismo tono de cariño que siempre le hablaba cuando ella era SU Litz... Ignorando olímpicamente a aquel idiota.

En un comienzo la muchacha no comprendió que hacer, ni el tono de voz que aquel hombre rubio había usado, pero cuando sintió la mano en su frente retrocedió por mero instinto, apartándose de ambos hombres que había ahí. Se sintió repentinamente pequeña y pensó que solo quería ir a casa con Bárbara. No dejo que ningún de los dos la tocara mientras respiraba hondo, y lo que le pareció una eternidad fueron solo un par de minutos.

—Vete de aquí— Dijo, y no era solo para BJ.

Parpadeó sorprendido, llamándose mentalmente idiota, entendiendo que había presionado mucho en tan poco tiempo.

— Hey Babes... tranquila — Le sonrió como sólo él lo hacia. — Cálmate... no te hare nada...

—Quiero estar sola— Se giro y se alejó a paso rápido, confundía en cierto modo. El chico de cabello castaño le miro, miro con odio a BJ, y se volvió a Lydia.

— ¿A dónde vas, cielo? ¡Espera!

— ¡Me largo a casa, dejen de fastidiar!— Gritó, molesta y se subió a su auto. Encendió el motor y volvió la vista, no al muchacho, sino a Beetlejuice, que le miraba entre sorprendido y molesto, y sólo se mordía el labio, alejándose. Quería solo tirarse en su cama y que Bárbara le acariciara la cabeza.

Suspiró pesadamente, golpeándose la cabeza, llamándose mentalmente idiota mientras veía partir el auto con su Litz en él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, buscándose en la ropa algún cigarrillo, sin notar como el hombre se le acercaba.

El muchacho, tomándole fuertemente del hombro, empujándolo para mirarlo con cierto odio y sorna.

— ¿Quién carajos eres y porque conoces a Lydia?— Le dedico una mirada cargada de desprecio mientras lo empujaba de nuevo, con fuerza, casi tirándolo. — Aléjate de ella, que no deje Nueva York por nada, así que piérdete.

Al sentir como lo tironeaba sintió como su odio comenzaba a brotar y de un rápido movimiento lo tomo del brazo, doblándoselo.

— Y yo espere catorce malditos años...—- Dijo Beetlejuice con rabia, marcando un acento inglés, a punto de romperle el brazo al hombre. —Ella es mía...

El hombre gruño, sintiendo su brazo doler tanto que enrojeció de dolor. Cuando sintió como lo soltaba, se levanto con dificultad, y le miro con odio, siseo algo incomprensible y se alejó a paso rápido, hacia su auto lujoso y desapareció a gran velocidad, dejando a un Beetlejuice irritado y con ganas de fumar.

Suspiró pesadamente, caminando a una tienda cercana, comprando una cajetilla de cigarrillos y fósforos, puesto que en su chaqueta descubrió que había dinero y además de unas llaves. Caminando a paso lento se sentó en uno de los bancos del parque, dando una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo. Cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Casi deja caer su cigarrillo al suelo del golpe. Molesto se volvió hacia atrás, listo para pelear si alguien le estaba fastidiando, para su sorpresa se encontró con Juno, mirándole con cierta frialdad y molestia.

Al ver a Juno se sintió como un niño descubierto y sacó su cigarrillo de sus labios y desvió la mirada.

- Y-yo... - Intentaba decirle una excusa, para nadie se le ocurría.

— ¿Tú? ¿Tú qué?— Y le dio otro golpe fuerte en la cabeza. —La estas regando de nuevo, Beetlejuice, y en grande, ¿es que siguen escarabajos ahí?— Y le picoteó la cabeza con el dedo.

— ¡Acuh, eso duele, Juno! — Dijo intentando quitar la mano de Juno de su cabeza. — S-Sólo me moleste al verla con ese tipo... no se me ocurrió nada más... supongo que tengo que ir a verla... y disculparme...

—Si, eso debes hacer, y rápido— La mujer le saco el cigarrillo de la mano y se lo llevo a la boca. —. Ella vive donde mismo, BJ, seguramente ya habrá llegado, mejor ve a verla y discúlpate rápido y… Vive con tus amigos, Barbara y Adams…

Suspiró pesadamente, mirando el cielo.

— ¿Con ese par de idiotas?, la última vez Barbs hizo que me devorara un gusano... — Se estremeció ante la sola idea, pero se levantó de la banca, comenzando a caminar. — ¿No tengo un auto o algo?

—Lo tienes, la duda es, ¿lo podrás controlar? Conque haga alboroto, ¡te dejo a pie!— Le espeto la anciana, desapareciendo del lugar, dejando ver tras ella a un pequeño auto estacionado, muy conocido para BJ.

Sonrió y se acercó al auto, acariciándole el capote, sonriendo. Era su viejo auto, su auto del Nietheworld... él auto que le tenía a Litz, para que ella condujera. Sonriendo se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó las llaves, subiéndose al auto, comenzando a manejar para esa casa que siempre le trajo buenos recuerdos.

Rápidamente llego a esa casa, que por el decorado supo que ese par de fantasmas se encargaban de ella. Aparco con cuidado, al frente. Se paso las manos por el cabello, y se bajo. Acomodo su traje y camino con calma a la casa, tocando la puerta con suavidad.

Temblaba de nervios, sintiéndose más nervioso por la reacción de Litz, no es que el temiera que Bárbara le lanzara nuevamente un gusano de arena. Suspiró y espero a que le abrieran la puerta, poniéndose recto, con la pose de un antiguo lord inglés.

Y la lucha llegó cuando menos lo espero. La puerta fue abierta, no por Litz ni Bárbara, sino por el mismísimo Adams, que le miro con cierta frialdad. Beetlejuice sabia que él hombre no podía salir, y solo le arqueo una ceja.

—Lárgate— Dijo, directo al menos. —. No te llamamos, lárgate.

— Sé que no me llamaron. — Dijo Beetlejuice, intentando mantener su rostro serio y su postura firme. — Necesito hablar con B... con Lydia... — Hace tanto tiempo que no llamaba a su Litz por su nombre que le sonó extraño. — Nada más, sólo hablar con ella, amigo.

—No quiere oírte. Llego llorando, ¡seguro le hiciste algo! Así que mejor vete, Beetlejuice, y no vuelvas a fastidiarnos aquí— Le bufo, cerrándole la puerta en el rostro.

Se quejó al sentir el fuerte golpe contra su nariz, pasándose una mano por ella, suspirando. Comenzó a golpear nuevamente la puerta, sin importarle que intentaran algo, pues ellos no podían salir de casa.

Luego de otro largo rato de espera, en el que nadie le abría, la puerta se abrió con suavidad dejando ver a una Lydia con la nariz rojiza y un gesto cansado.

—Lo siento, Al, yo…— Y se quedo callada al ver al hombre frente a ella, y quiso cerrar la puerta, sintiendo como un pie no la dejaba.

Abrió la puerta, sin aplicar mucha fuerza, pero al ver como Bárbara y Adams iban a hacer magia, tomó a Lydia de la mano y la sacó de la casa, cerrando la puerta, acorralando a Lydia contra la pared de la casa.

- Necesito hablar contigo, Litz... - Murmuró mirándola fijamente, acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla. - Necesito disculparme contigo... por todo lo que he hecho...

La muchacha lucio entre asustada y confundida, más no se alejó - no tanto porque no tuviera espacio, sino porque no quiso hacerlo-. Sólo se quedo quieta, mirando aquel rostro que ya no era tan pálido y que era mas colorido y esa piel era más cálida, algo extraño si él estaba muerto.

— ¿Q-Que cosa?

- Que vengo a disculparme contigo, Babes... - Le acarició con suavidad la mejilla, sonriéndole quedamente. - Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte hecho hace diez años... - Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en esos ojos chocolates de Litz, intentando transmitirle su arrepentimiento. - Créeme... porque en más de seiscientos nunca había pedido perdón...

— ¿Y ese repentino ataque de moral?— Susurro, sin poder apartar la vista de esos ojos, sin ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. ¿Por qué él quería disculparse? ¿Para que? Algún plan o maña debía de tener.

- Sólo espere diez años para poder pedirte perdón, Lydia... quería hacerlo... - Le sonrió suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla. - Sólo quiero hacerlo Litz... nada más...

—B-Bien, ya lo hiciste… ¿podrías?— Y la joven le hizo seña de que estaba demasiado cercas a ella, prácticamente la aplastaba contra la puerta que, milagrosamente, los fantasmas de dentro no habían abierto.

Le sonrió quedamente y se alejó de a poco, acomodándose el traje, observándola.

- ¿Quieres ir a beber algo, Babes? - Le preguntó sonriéndole.

Ella negó levemente, buscando la chapa de su puerta para entrar, pero incapaz de dejar de verlo.

—Tengo trabajo… y prefiero adelantarlo, además, tengo bastante de beber aquí dentro, y Adams se molestara si salgo tan tarde…— Y las escusas se le acababan y no parecía convencerlo. Además, ¿desde cuando se molestaba en convencerlo?

— Vamos Babes, yo puedo ayudarte en tu trabajo, ¿de qué es? — Sonrió teniendo un pequeño deja-vú, de cuando Litz debía hacer los deberes y él quería jugar con ella, diciéndole siempre que la ayudaría a terminarlos.

—A Bárbara no le gustara que estés aquí— Dijo automáticamente, y luego le contesto la pregunta. —, debo ordenar escarabajos… y tú te los comerías.

— ¡Vamos, Babes! ¿Quién mejor para ordenar escarabajos que yo? — Le sonrió y puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. — Juro no comerme ningún escarabajo.

Lo miro un momento, y sin saber bien porque asintió, abriendo la puerta.

—Confiare en ti— Susurró, mirándole. —, conque hagas algo extraño, diré la palabra con B.

Lydia entró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para BJ, y en cuanto Lydia llegó a media sala, el par de fantasmas apareció, abrazándola fuertemente, completamente aliviados.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo?— Dijeron Bárbara y Adams, sin soltarla.

Beetlejuice frunció el ceño y miró a los dos fantasmas abrazarla, tosiendo para llamar la atención de ambos, sintiendo sus miradas llenas de odio sobre él... tal vez no había sido buena idea hacer pequeño a Adams y taparle la boca a Bárbara...

— No le he hecho nada, así que no se preocupen~ — Dijo con cierto tono de ironía, como sí el pudiera hacerle algo a su Litz

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— Bárbara se plantón bien firme dispuesta a hacerle frente a ese fantasma, pero Lydia le detuvo, mirándola.

—Vino a disculparse y se ofreció a ayudarme con mis escarabajos— Ella había hablado cual niña, como si hablara con su madre. —, esta bien, Barbs, en serio.

- Juro no hacerle nada a Babes, ni comerme los escarabajos - Dijo automáticamente Beetlejuice, mirando con cierto fastidio a los dos fantasmas, que lo veían con tal desconfianza que no lo creía posible.

Ambos fantasmas, luego de debatirlo con cierta desconfianza y que Lydia les persuadió, asintieron y desaparecieron en sus pequeñas ocupaciones diarias, y él se vio siguiendo a Litz hasta su habitación, que era amplia y tenia una mesa llena de escarabajos, libros, pinzas, lupas y otras cosas.

—Siéntate… Si lo deseas— Agrego, recordando que a veces Bárbara y Adams flotaban.

Beetlejuice asintió, a sabiendas que ya no podía flotar ni hacer nada de magia. Se sentó al lado del escritorio, comenzando a ver los escarabajos, reconociendo automáticamente por solo mirarlos... pero sintiendo como su estomago le reclamaba comida, ya que según recordaba... sólo había fumado desde que había revivido.

Sin decir nada, Litz comenzó a trabajar, sentada a su lado, y con sus gafas sobre nariz, comenzando a ordenar, pidiéndole ayuda cada tanto, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez se sentía más a gusto con él. En algún momento Bárbara entro con bebida y comida para Litz, ignoro olímpicamente a BJ, y salió. Y Litz le ofreció de su emparedado casi en automático. Al ver el empandado su estomago gruñó más fuerte, lo que llamo la atención de Litz, por lo que rápidamente tomo un trozo de empandado y de lo zampo.

Ella no oculto su sonrisa, y le dio más del emparedado, volviendo a su trabajo y alejando que no tenía ya nada de hambre. Dentro de poco tiempo, entre ambos, terminaron por ordenar el 80% de todos los escarabajos de la mesa, a lo que Litz suspiro cansada y agradecida, cerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en la silla.

Beetlejuice se quedo mirando, embobado, notando como la respiración de Lydia se volvía más regular, lo que significaba que estaba durmiendo. Sonriendo le sacó los anteojos, tomándola en brazos con suavidad, sintiendo como ella se apoyaba en su pecho. Sonriendo bobamente se acercó a la cama de Litz, recostándola con cuidado y tapándola con una manta. Le acaricio con suavidad la cabeza, besándosela, para quedarse observándola, sentado en el suelo.

Observo atento como su Litz se acurrucaba en la cama, con una fina sonrisa en sus labios rojizos y, antes de mirar un poco más, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Adams bastante serio que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, mirándole como esperando algo de él, por lo que solo bufo.

Gruñendo se levanto del suelo, caminando hacia donde estaba Adams, pero sin dejar de observar de reojo a Litz en ningún instante. Cuando llegó donde Adams cerró, la puerta, deseando que su Litz durmiera bien, para después mirar seriamente a Adams.

— ¿Qué?— Le espeto molesto.

—Hora de que te largues, y no vuelvas, si es posible— Dijo el hombre, acomodándose las gafas y poniéndose bien recto. Aparentemente se había vuelto un buen fantasma.

- Si, me iré por hoy, pero no me iré, ¿entendido? - Bufó molesto, sin notar como ese acento ingles simplemente brotaba de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejas tranquila? Ya le hiciste mucho intentando forzarla a ser tu esposa y, créeme, ni Bárbara ni yo te dejaremos acercarte a ella en lo más mínimo.

—Nunca la dejare... — Su voz sonó como un gruñido. No la había dejado en dieciséis años, no la iba a dejar ahora. — Da lo mismo lo que ustedes intenten, no me iré...

—N-o te quiero en MI casa— Siseo Adams, y un par de muebles temblaron. —. Vete ya, Beetlejuice— Dijo a modo de amenaza, señalándole el pasillo por donde podía retirarse lo más pronto posible, dispuesto a escoltarlo a la salida.

— Que yo recuerde esta siempre ha sido la casa de Litz... — Bufo Beetlejuice, caminando lentamente hacia la sala, sin dejar de ver el cuarto de Litz. — Y no me iré solo porque tú lo digas...

Adams le bufo y lo acompaño a su paso hasta la puerta donde se aseguro de sacarlo a la calle y cerrarle en la cara. Ya era de noche, y BJ solo suspiro con cierto cansancio, puesto que realmente se había cansado. Vivir era cansado. Se subió a su auto y arranco, buscando sus papeles para ver si tenia casa al menos, sino terminaría en un motel pasando sus próximos 6 meses.

— Beetlejuice... — Al sentir esa voz pego una fuerte frenada, mirando a su lado, viendo a Juno.

— ¡NO HAGAS ESO! — Gritó Beetlejuice alterado mirando a Juno.

La anciana rio divertida y le miro volviendo el rostro hacia él - logrando que la herida en su cuello se abriera ligeramente y Beetlejuice se sorprendió de sentir cierto asco por eso-. Dio una larga bocanada de humo negó.

—No, ahora sabes lo que se siente, Beetlejuice— Le dijo divertida. —. Veo que vas por buen camino, eso es bueno.

- Intento hacer lo mejor. - Bufó volviendo a echar en marcha el auto. - ¿Tengo casa? ¡Y quita esa sonrisa idiota! - Dijo molesto mientras seguía conduciendo lentamente, viendo esas calles familiares que recorrió con Lydia cuando ella era una niña pequeña.

—Yo hablaba del camino rumbo a tu casa, BJ— Dijo la anciana. —, da vuelta aquí a la derecha, tu casa esta al fondo de la calle, te gustara. Ahora, en cuanto a Lydia… también vas bien, por lo que se ve, pero, por favor, no golpees a ningún niño. Mañana buscaras empleo antes de ir a verla, ¿entendido? Sin protestas. No olvides bañarte.

Y dicho esto, desapareció, dejando a un BJ enfadado. Cuando llego a la casa que le había dicho Juno, estaciono el auto en el garaje y entro a la casa. Vio que se asemejaba mucho a su casa del Nietheworld, solo que esta era más presentable. Suspirando sólo buscó el dormitorio y cuando lo encontró, cayo pesadamente a la cama, notando que en la mesita de noche había una fotografía... una fotografía de Litz que él siempre guardaba. Con una pequeña sonrisa el ex fantasma se durmió...


End file.
